Well production models are used to design and evaluate well completions and artificial lift systems, as well as to diagnose well performance problems. This may facilitate enhanced well production by allowing for testing and selecting operating conditions. Building and maintaining such well production models, however, may be a time-intensive process. For example, when a user has obtained the inputs to the well production model, it may minutes to hours (or longer, depending on the skill of the user) to update and calibrate the model. Further, a user may be responsible for many wells, and thus the update time for the wells, in the aggregate, may extend to months.
Some well production modeling applications are able to update well production models with the latest measured data. However, these applications typically call for a dedicated staff to check if the model is still valid, in view of the updates, and upload a new model whenever the latest model does not match the operating conditions or any other changes that happen in the well.